Probability That We'll Meet Again is 95
by AngelsWarmth
Summary: After the manga ends, Ryoma and Tezuka leave to different countries while the rest stay in Japan. What happens though when Tezuka returns and Ryoma is dragged back to Japan. Where the teammate of Seigaku are united again and must face their old rivals?
1. Probability That We'll Meet Again 95

Hi! I know I haven't done any of my other fanfics, but then either I've gotten bored with them or have a hit a major roadblock in the process. Though I am working on some of them, like Golden Eyes Who See To Much and The Rescue of A Friend, it's just taking awhile. Anyways, I love Prince of Tennis, POT. And thought I would take a crack at doing a fanfic of it, and I waited until it was over so I could really give an account my own way of how I wanted it. Just to let you know there will be some Yaoi for I have paired together, Eiji/Oishi, Inui/Kaidoh, and in the future Fuji/Tezuka. As the only straight couples in here are Ryoma/Sakuno and Ann (Tachibana's Lil Sis)/Momo. Now that everything has been straightened out, on with the story! Oh and I don't own Prince of Tennis, the reknowned Takeshi Konomi does, and I make no money from this, I only make my own fun!

_Probability that we'll meet again is 95%..._

_Everyone never questioned Inui's Data, and this time they actually did. For after the National Championship everyone began to scatter. Ryoma went back to America trying to become a pro, Tezuka went to Germany to rehabilitate his elbow, while the rest of the Senpai-Taichi _(Upper Classmen) _went to high school except for Momo and Kaido, who have one more year at Seigaku. _

_Some of them knew they would see each other, after all they would all be attending the same high school. The only two they ever questioned seeing again, were the ones who went to different countries. Those two were the ones who truly believed that there last good bye to their team, no their friends, was when there planes took off, taking them to a future they never expected...._

Golden eyes stared at the man before him, not believing what he had just said, "What?" The man in the suit before him sighed, "Ryoma... You need to go back to high school, an actual school. For you always fall asleep during your sessions with your tutors or you come up with the excuse of something involving tennis." Ryoma leaned back against the coach, "Ah.... But I have straight A's, what's more than that. After all, it took me two years to reach this state that I am in the pro's, Mr. Konomi."

Mr. Konomi ground his teeth together, for the youth did have brains. What he lacka though is people skills, which is why he doesn't have a lot of popularity among his peers that and his taunting of them.

"Look, you're an amazing player, but it's been decided by me, your Manager, and your sponsors, that you need to go back to high school. Though we will allow you to choose your own school, but you have to pass it through us first, understand?"

Ryoma closed his eyes at the thought of having to attend a school. Though the prospect of him choosing his own school did bring him some sort of happiness. At least he has some choice, though still, "High school huh?... Can it be in a foreign country, or must it be in America?" Mr. Konomi smiled, taking it to heart that Ryoma is taking an interest in the matter, "Of course you can, but remember you must bring your choice to us though, and see if we approve of it." The young man before him gave him a smirk full of mirth, "I have already chosen my school then Mr. Konomi." Mr. Konomi raised a brow at this news, "Oh... This quickly? What school then have you chosen so.... quickly."

"Seishun Kotogakko."

* * *

Tezuka gazed down at his left arm, turning it slightly, before looking back up at the school before him. He couldn't believe he had been able to return his final year of high school to Japan, for the therapy for his elbow had taken much longer than planned. Now that he had returned though, he has plans to play with his old teammates, his friends, on Team Seigaku, or should it be called Team Seikoto.

Shaking his head at his wayward thoughts, he calmly walked through the front doors of the school. He walked towards his homeroom already have gotten things situated and knowing where things are already. Sliding the door open he gazed at his classmates, and to his surprise he saw Oishi in there.

"TEZUKA?!"

"Oishi! Silent! We're in a classroom." The teacher yelled as he turned towards the door, seeing that his new student had promptly arrived. Giving off a small cough he gestured for Tezuka to enter, "As you can see we have a new student. May I introduce, Tezuka Kunimitsu." Tezuka turned towards the class and bowed, "May this year bring us towards our goals." Standing he glanced back at the teacher, "Sensei, were do you recommend that I sit at?" The teacher looked around the room and spotted a empty seat, "Seeing as you know Oishi, you may take the empty seat next to him."

Giving him a small polite ball, he head over towards Oishi, and sat down next to him. All the while trying not to look at Oishi's penetrating glare of doom. He knew he only had to wait a couple of minutes before Oishi would break the spell. _1 minute.... 2 minutes... 3 minutes...._

"Tezuka, why didn't you tell me, or for that matter any of us that you were coming back?"

Sighing, he titled his head towards Oishi, "I wanted to surprise you all, and see how you reacted." The egg head shook his head, "Basically you wanted to see by our actions if we missed you, correct?" Tezuka refused to answer that. Oishi smiled, "I knew it. Well just to let you know, we missed you greatly, Buchou." Tezuka stared at him when he called him that, "I haven't been called that since I left."

"By the way, since your actually here, have lunch with us...."

* * *

Mr. Konomi stared at Ryoma, "It has been decided you may attend this school. After all, the Seigaku regulars are there." Ryoma smirked, "All of them are Mada Mada Dane... And not all are there, Buchou is probably in Germany finishing off there." Mr. Konomi smiled, "Well here's your plane ticket, and kid, you're about to get a surprise when you arrive in Japan."

Ryoma blanched, "Please don't tell me you told Ouji that I am coming back. Honestly tell me, Kaa-san is picking me up." Mr. Konomi laughed, knowing how bad Nanjiro could be, "Yes, your Mother is picking you up. And trust me, the surprise will be greatly satisfying and nothing dealing with your Father." Ryoma gave him a look, "Well I'll see you around in a year, unless you want me to completely graduate there." Mr. Konomi smirked, "No you'll be graduating this year, that's why we've been having you do much harder work with your tutors. Meaning you've just passed your Junior year of high school, congratulations and good luck in Japan kid." With that he quickly strode off before Ryoma could explode on him.

Ryoma gave him the look of death as he watched him walk off, "No wonder why they kept pandering me with Ponta.. Finish this problem, read this, spell this and you can have a drink."

"**Now boarding flight 219, bound for Tokyo, Japan."**

Ryoma's trade mark smirk appeared on his face, as he briskly turned around and boarded his plane. Not even caring anymore what surprise is in store for him upon arriving.

* * *

Tezuka walked behind Oishi, heading towards a table that has many familiar faces.

"Hey Oishi- TEZUKA!"

"TEZUKA BUCHOU!"

"BUCHOU!"

"TEZUKA!"

Tezuka kept hearing his name shouted over and over with much enthusiasm as he stared down at his old teammates, including Momo and Kaido. Inhaling a deep breath, he calmly stated, "50 LAPS!! ALL OF YOU!" That announcement brought a chorus of laughter as he set down by his 'best friend' Fuji.

Fuji smiled at Tezuka, "Welcome back, Tezuka." Tezuka nodded at him before turning his attention to the others. Gazing at all the familiar faces, he spotted one person missing, "Where's Kawamura?" Momo gave out a mournful sigh, "He's learning how to be a sushi chef to take over his father's business. He doesn't play tennis that much anymore. I can sometimes get him to play, but it's almost about once every month if that." Tezuka nodded, "I see."

At that moment, Eiji glomped him, "Don't worry Tezuka! I'm sure he'll join the tennis team now that your back! For he actually kept on saying that if you returned he would join the team!" Momo stood up then, raising his hands for silence, "On that matter, this actually reminds me of something.. I had a phone call from an American number a couple of days ago, some Mr. Konomi called me, and stated 'I would like you and all of Ryoma's old teammates and friends to greet him at the airport terminal. For he is returning to Japan to finish his schooling and shall be attending the very same school as you.' Which means, the whole team is getting back together!" This brought shouts of joy until motherly Oishi had to end it.

"We may all be back together, but sadly Tezuka and Ryoma still have to try out for the team if they want to join the tennis club. Same thing for Kawamura if he actually wants to join. As the team captain, I can't let them join and become regulars just because their my friends, they must try out and take a regulars spot in three weeks when Seikotto's now famous monthly tryouts begin."

Everyone is giving Oishi a look of disbelief, except for Tezuka, "Oishi is right. You all had to it and so shall we. Rules must be upheld. Though can we challenge someone and take their spot directly?" Oishi gave him a puzzled look, before comprehension finally settled in, "You mean, challenge me to become buchou, right?" Tezuka gave a slight nod, "Of course, Fuko-Buchou." Oishi just smiled at him, "I'll gladly take that challenge, considering these idiots were the ones who voted me in as buchou." Momo and Eiji smiled at that declaration, "Coach said we could vote! And Oishi is the only one who wouldn't maim us." All eyes focused on Inui as he is browsing through his data book, noticing the stares he looked up, "Are you all so curious as to try my new Inui Juice?!"

"**NO!"**

Tezuka coughed, "No, I think we'll all pass. Anyways, Momo, when is Echizen's plane arriving?" Momo gave off his monkey smile, "Why two hours after school, giving us enough time to kidnap Kawamura and head to the airport!" Kaido glared at him, "Bastard... You ruined my plans!" Momo took up a fighting pose, "Oh, so you wanna go at it, Snake?" Everyone groaned as they were at it again. Then Fuji actually had a bright idea, "Ne, Tezuka, how about we give the Ryuzaki's a call and have them come too. Eiji can pass a message to Katsuo, Kachiro, and Horio of course, since he passes them on the way back to class. I'm sure it'll be a great gathering of friends and a nice surprise."

Eiji smiled at Fuji while still hanging off of Tezuka, "Fujiko! That's a great idea! Why don't you call them right now, considering Sakuno is helping Baa-chan today at their tennis courts." Tezuka gave off a, 'hmp' in agreement. Fuji pulled out his cell quickly scanning through and finding the correct number and dialed it...

All of this setting off Ryoma's grand return to Amercia and his friends.

Well what do you all think? Should I continue the scheme of things? And if anyone hasn't guessed it yet Ryoma's manger is actually Takeshi Konomi the creater of POT.


	2. Arrival

Wow! These reviews sure surprise me, usually it takes two days before anyone notices my fanfics. I am just so happy that I am going to continue this fanfic. Now on to answering questions and bringing things up too. So read the answer to this question I have been given.

Kyoko kitty-chan- Well to answer your question, Momo and Kaido are juniors, I should have put a major time skip in there. Sorry. Also, for a lot of athletes or stars, there are in school a lot, basically tutors. I just came up with the idea of Ryoma being such a pain, like falling asleep in school, or being his usual smart aleck-self, that the tutors would give him harder work. Would also try to progress him farther in school to help him not actually have to attend any schools so he could try and progress farther in being a pro tennis player. Sorry for all the confusion going on, but I'll be sure to put it in this chapter and focus it more. Oh yeah this also means their older in age wise too, (duh) considering their in a higher grade, so this is their ages-

Tezuka- 17

Oishi-17

Fuji-17

Eiji-17

Inui-17

Kawamura-17

Momo-16

Kaido-16

Ryoma-15

Katchuro-15

Katuski-15

Horio-15

Sakuno-15

Tomo-15

Tachibana Anne-16

Also everyone has grown in their own ways. Like Tezuka might actually smile, and have flexibility in his face or Ryoma has actually grown from having to drink to bottles of milk a day?

Now on with the story!

Ryoma stood looking around the lobby for his mother, hoping she would appear soon. For he would like to get settled at home before having to run laps around the park and then of course practice. Plus he had to make sure that Karupin actually goes in the kitty litter, considering he hates the long trip. Shaking his head, he decided that he would at least pick up his luggage and come back here again, and hope she would be here. Just as he is about to head towards the carousal, he heard a very familiar shout.

"OCHIBI!!!"

Tension radiated from him as he turned around to not only face his acrobatic senpai, but the whole team, along with baa-chan, and even including his own cheering section, "Oh, boy." His face remained in shock as he walked towards them, noticing that he is as tall as Momo, who is only a little bit shorter than Inui and Kawamura, also that Eiji is now the shortest. Mustering his best 'smile', he muttered out "Hello."

Right after saying that he is pulled into a headlock by Momo who gives him a nuggie, "Nice enough of ya to call us, aye Echizen!! I had to find out from your manager, Mr. Konomi!"

After Momo's nuggie he sure is being spread around to the rest of the group, from Eiji glomping him, Oishi giving him a pat on the back, Fuji giving him a slight hug, Kaidoh giving him a slight nod of acknowledgment, and then there is Kawamura offering him a little bag of sushi as a welcoming gift. Of course there is Tomo squealing over his return and muttering about starting up his fan club again, Sakuno blushing and stuttering out a welcome, Coach Ryuzaki giving him a pat on the head, and then there's the trio all glad that he's returned. The last one he faced though is Tezuka.

His obsidian eyes bored into his own golden ones, and yet it seemed that a slight crack appeared on his face as he tried to smile, "Welcome back, Echizen." Ryoma nodded his head in acknowledgment, "Done with your therapy?" Tezuka shook his head, "Tennis is what drives me, and yes I'm finished." Ryoma nodded, "Well.... um... Have any of you seen my Kaa-san?" Coach Ryuzaki laughed, "I've already notified your mother that I would take you home after giving you a welcome home party."

Eiji put his arms around his shoulders, "Yup!! And can you guess where were holding it at?" Ryoma looked at him from the corner of his eye, "Please don't tell me the bowling alley, and that Inui's concoctions are involved." Eiji gave him an impish smile, "Of course not, were holding it at Kawamura's Sushi. His Dad gave us permission, seeing as were having a pro tennis player eat there." At that Ryoma perked up, "Well then let's go. Riding in planes always makes me hungry, oh... And can I bring my cat since Coach Ryuzaki is giving me a ride?" Kawamura smiled, "Of course you can. I don't think Ouji would mind just this once serving a cat food." Almost everyone chuckled at that thought. Oishi, being the motherly person he is spoke up then, "Well then let's all head there before Kawamura's Dad changes his mind." With that the group set off.

It seemed like he had never left as he sat looking around the sushi place, at how Fuji once again tricked Eiji into eating a wasabi filled sushi roll. To Momo and Kaido fighting again, Inui trying to get everyone to drink his Inui Juice. Oishi yelling at them to be quiet, the trio going over things completely about tennis. Sakuno and Tomo talking about boys, Coach Ryuzaki talking about things going on at Seigaku with Kawamura's father. Then there's Tezuka sitting next to him completely silent, watching everyone else acting almost the same.

"It doesn't seem they've changed much, personality wise at least."

Ryoma looked up at Tezuka, surprised he had spoken, "Yeah, it seems like I haven't left at all, and this is the victory party for winning the National Championship all over again." Tezuka closed his eyes for a moment, before glancing down at Ryoma, "They may have changed, but we don't know yet." Ryoma smirked, "Like I've said before, there all Mada Mada Dane. Maybe it's there tennis that has changed, and not their personality wise." Ryoma's smirk fell off his face, and Tezuka's face became even stonier at what they had just heard, and were about to see.

"Eiji come here, and let me clean your face up a bit. You have some rice on your chin."

Eiji willingly came over to Oishi and sat down next to him. Oishi leaned in and licked the rice bits off his chin, "There all clean now." Eiji then took his own initiative and gave Oishi a peck on the lips, "Thank you! Now I am going to find some more eel, be right back!" Oishi smiled fondly at Eiji as he watched him quickly snatch some rolls off of Momo's plate while still fighting with Kaidoh. Shaking his head he turned his head to the side to see both Tezuka and Ryoma looking very pale and giving him the weirdest look ever, "What's wrong with you two?"

Tezuka coughed as he quickly averted his eyes, "Ah, nothing. Ryoma?" Ryoma vehemently shook his head, "Nope, nothing, nothing at all!!!" Oishi stared at them, and then looked to Eiji, and back again. After doing that for a couple of more times, it still hadn't become clear, until Inui whispered in his ear, "There is a 99.9% chance it's the interacting between Eiji and yourself, that has caused them to have fallen into this state." Oishi sighed before getting up and sitting at the table with Tezuka and Ryoma.

"I'm sorry that we didn't tell you guys, but you know how close Eiji and I were in middle school. Well, it wasn't until Eiji talked to me about what is going on with his problems that I too realized it... We don't have a sexual interest in girls, and that's when we both admitted that were more attracted to each other. So after that, it ended up that we were more than just the Golden Pair, were an actual couple. Sorry for just dropping it in your laps and having you see us that way, unlike you two everyone else is used to us doing that type of stuff and knows about our relationship. Once again sorry."

After his little speech, Ryoma and Tezuka gave off a nod of acknowledgment at what had been said. Looking at Oishi, they noticed that everyone had stopped and were staring at them, Inui chuckling evily, "Thank you for your data." He quickly stored his camera as he got up from his table and walked over to Kaidoh, taking his smaller hand in his larger one, "Shall we go Kaoru?" Kaidoh blushed crimson, "Uh.. Sure, Sadaharu." Inui gave a victorious grin at Ryoma and Tezuka at their shocked faces once again, "I had given our relationship a 95% chance of working, and is now 100%. Well we must be off, still need to condition out our bodies. See you tomorrow at school, Coach Ryuzaki see you at practice." With that they headed off.

Ryoma and Tezuka were closely peering at the rest of their teammates. Ryoma of course being the one to speak, "Well, that is interesting, so who's next to tell us your out of the closet? Momo? Fuji-Senpai? Kawamura-Senpai?" Ryoma quickly glanced up at Tezuka, "Buchou?"

Momo laughed, "Sorry to disappoint you, but I am actually dating Tachibana's little sister, Anne." Kawamura is blushing, and couldn't answer until Eiji handed him a tennis racket, "NEVER!! BURNING!!!" Fuji smiled sheepishly, "Sadly I am, does that mean I'm bad?" Tezuka glared down at Ryoma, "No." Ryoma sighed, "No, it's all right. Next time though, more notice." Sakuno and Tomo were laughing at their own table at the looks upon Tezuka's and Ryoma's faces, "You know Sakuno, this might give you some hope. Since apparently Ryoma isn't gay!"

Sakuno snapped back at Tomo, "Tomo, be quiet, and don't say stuff like that. Ryoma would never have an interest in me like that. All he thinks about is tennis." Tomo smiled at Sakuno, "Maybe! Maybe not! Things change, just like Horio and I dating." Sakuno smiled, "Yeah, you two used to get on each others nerves, but that's you two. Not Ryoma and I. So stop saying things like that, anyways it's time to grab Obaa-san and Ryoma so we can get our homework done." Tomo sighed, "Alright, well let me go say bye to Horio first and then we can leave." Sakuno quickly peeked at Ryoma after Tomo left, a small smile lit upon her face. For on the inside she is positively glad that Ryoma has returned. Shaking her head she got up and went to grab her grandma, "Come on Obaa-san, it's time to go. Otherwise Tomo and I will never finish our math homework.

Coach Ryuzaki laughed, "Alright Sakuno, let's get out of here. Ryoma, come on I think it's time I took you home so you can get settled in. After all you do start school tomorrow, considering I signed you up..Your no good lazy father.." Mumbling under her breath she headed out of the restaurant after telling Kawamura's father good bye. Right behind her are Tomo and Sakuno.

Ryoma gazed at his friends who were left there, "Well then, I shall see you tomorrow, and afterwards for the try outs for the tennis team." Horio spoke up then, "What class are you in Ryoma?! Maybe we have the same class again." Ryoma shook his head, "Sorry Horio, not this time. After all I'm a senior." Momo looked at Ryoma in shock at hearing that, "Hell the hell did you accomplish that?! You're a year younger than me!" Ryoma smiled as he stood up, "It's called hard work and tutors. Well, bye." Ryoma left, with most of them staring after him dumbfounded.

Fuji just chuckled after he left, "Still arrogant as ever. And you know he is right, a lot of athletes or actors have tutors that give them harder work to help them progress through school faster, so they can concentrate on their career." Tezuka nodded, "That stands to reason." Horio, Katchuro, and Katuski were all dumbfounded, "Well there is tennis." Momo is pouting at the knowledge, "This means I have to treat him to food. He's my Senpai (upper classman) now." Eiji laughed, "Ah, poor Momo!! No more being treated for you!.... Wait a minute!! It's the Kohai who treat!! Oh, you've tricked me for years then!!! Momo!!" Eiji began chasing Momo around the restaurant at the news.

Oishi smiled, "Well this year shall be interesting, and he did say he would be joining the tennis team, but I wonder who is going to be kicked off? After all we have myself, Fuji, Eiji, Inui, Kaidoh, Momo, Arai, Natishuiro on the team." Fuji smirked, "We don't even need Inui here for that prediction, it'll be Arai and Natishuiro of course." Kawamura coughed at that moment, "And maybe Katuski too, since he is technically the reserve on the team." Tezuka glanced up at Kawamura, "Trying out?" Kawamura sheepishly rubbed the back of his head, "As soon as I told my Ouji, that you and Ryoma have returned to Japan, he told me, no blackmailed me to return to playing tennis. Saying that I have years to learn how to be a sushi chef, but not many years to spend time with my friends and have fun. Plus I have a promise to fulfil, I said that if you returned I would try out for the tennis team."

Tezuka nodded, "Seigaku is reunited." Oishi shook his head, "Sorry, we're now Seikoto." Eiji laughed as he is clinging to Momo's back, "Yup, that we're!! Oh by the way, most of the teams have stayed the same! And are stronger than ever... Baka Atobe." Tezuka grinned one the inside as he muttered out, "Cocky as ever I see. Well it's time to adjourn this meeting, considering both attendees this celebration are intended for shall be gone." Eiji and Momo pouted, while Fuji spoke, "Your leaving Tezuka?" Tezuka stood up, "There is homework to finish." Fuji smiled, "Well then let me walk home with you, sa?" Tezuka nodded, "Of course." They both left together, talking about his life in Germany.

Momo looked up at Eiji, "I bet you by the end to the year those two get together!" Eiji tightened his hold on Momo, "What does the winner get?" Momo smiled as he bucked Eiji off of himself, "Why of course all you can eat buffet!" Eiji gave him a suspicious look, "Your on! I say they don't!"

Oishi glanced at Kawamura, "I seriously hope Fuji and Tezuka never find out about his, especially Fuji." Kawamura shuddered at remembering how Fuji likes to torment those he considers his enemies, and anyone who bets on him is considered one. "Me too. Though Tezuka may make them run one hundred and fifty laps which would be a new record."

Fuji glanced over at the picture of the whole team celebrating winning the national championship and right next to that the picture of Tezuka and himself standing next to each other with their rackets in hand staring wistfully at the tennis courts. In both pictures they stood next to each other, but with a few differences in between the two. The first one being Fuji hugging Tezuka in joy, while in the second he stood staring at Tezuka out of the corner of his eyes instead at looking at the tennis court like Tezuka.

Not many could tell, well no one but his sister that is, is that he has been in love with Tezuka since their first year in middle school. Everyone in his family knew he is gay and openly excepted him for it, and his friends accepted it too. The problem lay in the fact that the person he is in love with might not be gay, and even if he is might not return his feelings. Not wanting to fall into his emotions to much, he quickly grabbed his tennis bag and headed out the door.

Ryoma stared down at his breakfast, wishing that it is a Japanese one, "Why Western?" His mother looked at him and gave him a smile, "Because I like Western." Ryoma gave her a small glare, "But I just came from there, I wanted Japanese." He quickly reached out for his milk, he still has two a day, even though he really didn't need it. Old habits die hard though.

"So, are you going to try out for the team?"

Ryoma glanced up as his father and nodded, "Of course." Nanjirou smiled, "You better become a starter, otherwise the pro would look very foolish." Ryoma gave his Father the deadliest glare he had in his arsenal, "I'm leaving." Gathering up his things, he rushed out the door, practically walking in the same direction as he had taken to get to Seigaku. His thoughts returning to when he had first come to Japan.

Of course out of everyone at Seigaku he had met Sakuno and her grandmother, Coach Ryuzaki first. Then the annoying Horio, then Katchuro and Katsuki, then his Senpai Momo, and then the rest of the Senpai taichi. What stood out the most though is Sakuno, for he could still remember her as that very awkward girl, and then now he looks at her and she has really filled out.

He hoped she hadn't noticed, but he had been gazing at her probably almost the whole entire ride to the restaurant and then to his home. She had cut her hair to were it is shoulder length, and her hips had filled out, plus she has grown out in the chest too. He quickly shook his head at his wayward thoughts as he heard his name called.

"What took you so long Echizen?"

Looking up he spotted the tall black haired, purple eyed sempai, "Nothing Momo. Just taking my time." Momo shook his head, "You could of come to morning practice you know. Oishi would of let you." Ryoma shrugged, "I'm not officially part of the team, plus I trained at the house against Ouiji." Momo laughed, remembering the few times he had gone over there and played against his Dad since he had nothing else to do, "So did he give you a handicap as usual?" Ryoma shook his head, "No, he says I'm old enough to not need one now."

Momo laughed as he clapped Ryoma on the shoulder, leading him into the school, "That's so gracious of him to do so." Ryoma shrugged, as he spotted the rest of the gang straight ahead of them. Eiji practically wrapped around Oishi, while Kaidoh leaned against Inui's side. Tezuka held a math book in his hand and Fuji is looking at it with him. While Kawamura is talking with the trio.

"Ochibi! Momo!"

Momo waved, "Morning! So who shall be challenging this evening?" Oishi gave a slight smile at Momo, "Sorry but no challenging today, they have to go through the marathon to make the team. The same way everyone did." Fuji glanced up at Oishi in surprise, "Only the first years do that." Oishi looked at him, "Technically Echizen would be a first year, and Tezuka and Kawamura haven't been on the tennis team, so they have to do it. This way we can see how much at least two of them are out of shape." Hazel eyes locked on Oishi, "But I'm not a first year so why do I have to take it? Everyone knows here that I am in shape." Oishi smiled at him, "Because everyone else on the team had to do it, so it's only fair." Ryoma muttered under his breath, while Eiji laughed at him.

"Don't worry Ochibi, it should be easy for the pro!"

Fuji smirked at that, "And if it isn't, then we know that Ryoma has drank to much Fanta while he's been here already." Everyone laughed at that, while Ryoma glared at Fuji. Tezuka cleared his throat as he looked down at his watch, "I recommend we head to class before getting stuck in this rush. But first, what class are you in Ryoma?" Ryoma stopped glaring at Fuji as he gave his attention towards Tezuka, "1-A." Eiji hugged Ryoma, "Your with Fujiko and me!!" Ryoma sighed, "Whatever, let's just go." With a laugh they all headed towards class, the ones already on the team can't wait until practice to see the other three actually have to go through the marathon.

Tezuka glanced at Ryoma and Kawamura, "Is this really a marathon?" Ryoma smirked up at Tezuka as he jumped over the hurdle, "This is Inui's doing. You missed most of this stuff while in Germany." Kawamura chuckled, as ducked down under a beam, "Yup! This is Inui's doing alright." Tezuka sighed, "I'm glad I missed it the first round then." They all reached the next stage together, which is to lob the ball over the fence line and hit the correct colored can that is called out, "Ryoma you first."

Ryoma smirked as he threw the ball forward and high in to the air. Taking a quick running start he gracefully swung the racket up at an angle just as the color is called out, "Red" . Carefully he hit the ball and watched it sail over the fence. The ball twisted in midair curving and hit the correct can, yet it still spined before stopping directly on top of the crushed can. Ryoma turned and grinned back at Tezuka and Kawamura, "Twist smash." Kawamura chuckled as he came up for his turn, "A twist to your original twist smash I see?"

"Of course, I can't keep using the same thing over and over again."

Kawamura quickly grabbed his racket from the ground, and under went his transformation, "BURNING!!! Watch this baby!" Kawamura threw it into the air, soon taking off after it. His stance looking oddly familiar as he waited for the call of the color.

"Blue."

That is when Kawamura called out the move, "Two-Handed Hadoukyuu!!" The ball barely sailed over the fence line and completely missed his intended target, "OH NO!" A huge 'aww' came from their audience. "I see your Two-Handed Hadoukyuu has become much stronger Kawamura, but you need practice on control." Tezuka told him. Kawamura turned and gave him a grin as he swung his racket around, "Of course it would baby! I am Super Kawamura!! BURNING! And I've been out practice!!"

Tezuka took a deep breath as he grabbed a ball from his pocket, throwing it into the air. He hit the ball not even waiting for the call.

"Yellow!"

Everyone watched as the ball flew over the fence and actually hit a yellow can. Turning he saw Ryoma smirking at him, "What?" Ryoma chuckled, "I see that Tezuka Zone has transformed itself into something much more irregular, Buchou." Tezuka shook his head, "Anyways let's head off to the next course."

Kawamura of course having to stay behind to try one more time the lead. Ryoma smiled as he jogged next to Tezuka, "You know this actually seems way to easy." Wrong thing to say, "You have ten seconds to make it to the next course, whoever doesn't has to drink Inui's Deluxe Vegetable Juice!" Tezuka gave Ryoma a glare, "Thanks." Tezuka quickly took off, but Ryoma soon passed him.

Ryoma waved at Tezuka as he charged forward as all of his daily training came in handy. Within seconds to spare he arrived at the spot, turning he watched as Tezuka barely made it. Sweat dominated Tezuka's brow, "I see you are way out of shape." Tezuka 'hmped' in response to that statement.

"For this course, you must be able to dodge Eiji's shots, if not, then you must repeat the whole course again."

Ryoma sighed, "I'll go first." Tezuka grabbed his arm, "No, I will." With that Tezuka quickly stepped forward, staring at Eiji who just smiled at him, "Ready?" Tezuka nodded.

A ball was soon thrown towards Eiji's direction. Making a complete blur of himself, he hit the ball, carefully watching it's progression. Just as the ball was swinging towards the outside corner it became drawn towards Tezuka. Eiji's eyes were wide in shock, "You haven't hit the ball!! And you still get Tezuka Zone! No fair!!" Tezuka easily hit the ball to the other side of the court, "It's called training to reduce stress on my arm."

Ryoma shook his head, "My turn." Stepping up he looked at Eiji and nodded. Another ball was thrown at Eiji who once again blurred and hit the ball. Ryoma ran towards the front to only slide and jump up, "Drive B!" Eiji glared, "Stupid eyes!" Kawamura arrived then after completing the last course and making it within the ten seconds, " It's my turn!! Burning!!" He charged up for his turn, and brought his hand up, waving his fingers back towards him, "Come on! Baby!" Eiji chuckled as a ball was for the last time thrown his way, charging forward he jumped up into the air spinning as he dove towards the ball, "Kikumaru Beam!" He whacked the ball towards Kawamura's side to only see at the last instant something he hoped he wouldn't. Kawamura is down in his famous style for Dash Hadoukyuu.

Once the ball landed in front of Kawamura he took off, to only hit the ball lightly to the other side, "Drop volley." Tezuka stared in amazement at Kawamura who had always hit homeruns, to actually see him a hit a soft shot is amazing. "Wow, Kawamura-Senpai." Ryoma muttered out. Kawamura turned around with a sheepish grin, "I had to learn how to control myself, so I started by doing that with tennis. Otherwise I would be crushing everything."

After that the tests went by fairly well that is until they had to do a thirty minute run. Which Ryoma being only one who made it back in high spirts, Tezuka appeared to be dragging himself in on two feet, while Kawamura is literally dragging himself back and also ending up drinking Inui's Deluxe Vegetable Juice which knocked him unconscious.

Oishi smiled at them, "Well welcome to the team. Remember tomorrow we start the monthly test to see who becomes a regular or not. Good luck." With that he waved at them as he headed over towards a couple of freshmen to help them out with their swing. Momo smiled down at Ryoma, "Welcome back to the team." Ryoma smirked, "Of course." Fuji sat down next to Tezuka, "So after tryouts, you going to challenge Oishi?" Tezuka nodded, "That's what he asked me to do." Kawamura had recovered though looked deathly pale and green around the mouth. Giving off a small wave, "I'm going home since practice is over for today, for boy am I ever tired and feeling sick." It wasn't much later after Kawamura that they all started leaving in their own cliches. Inui and Kaidoh together, Eiji and Oishi, Tezuka and Fuji, and of course Momo and Ryoma.

Ryoma glanced up at Momo, "Let's get some hamburgers. And remember it's your treat." Momo glared at Ryoma, "Why should I treat, you have more money than I do, Mr. Pro." Ryoma smiled, "Because the Kohai is supposed to treat mostly." Momo sighed, "Just this once Echizen, just this once."

Next time will be the Tezuka's challenge of Oishi for rights as Buchou and the monthly challenges too.

And for anyone reading this and who actually reads the scanlations of manga on the internet, there is more PRINCE OF TENNIS!! I repeat MORE PRINCE OF TENNIS. Here is the link, so go check it out.

.com/New_Prince_of_Tennis/1/01/


	3. Buchou Returns

I am so sorry everyone!! I could come up with a lot of excuses as to why I haven't update, but I can just honestly say life got in the way. Anyways this is a short chapter but I promise the next one will be longer and better, and so I present to you this chapter!!

* * *

Ryoma yawned as the final score is called out, "6-0, Echizen wins!"

"Shit! Why was I put in the same block as Echizen?!"

Ryoma smirked at Arai, "So I could beat you of course, now who's next?" Arai glared at Ryoma before chuckling, "You really haven't changed. You're still the same arrogant seventh grader to me." Ryoma glared at him, before a huge smirk appeared on his face, "Arai, do remember I'm your sempai now..." Arai froze at the mention of him being the kohai, before promptly striding off the court. Chuckling to himself Ryoma went to go check in and turn in his score to see that Tezuka is also turning in his, "Did you win, Buchou?"

"Of course, and I'm not Buchou.....yet."

Oishi glanced at up them, already knowing their scores, "You guys can take a lunch break if you want." Ryoma smiled, "Of course, now who is my next opponent?" Tezuka glanced down at him, "I believe Momo is." Oishi sighed, "Momo is your opponent, and Tezuka you're playing Natishuiro." Tezuka nodded before heading off, knowing that Ryoma is following right behind him.

"They did change, didn't they?"

Tezuka nodded, "They did change. Even you." Ryoma shook his head, "I grew. And had to progress in tennis, otherwise I would've been overwhelmed." Glancing down at Ryoma he had noticed that he had grown, considering there wasn't that huge height difference anymore, "You're more outgoing than you were before." Ryoma laughed, "According to my manager I have a problems associating with people. And you're the one who's changed really..."

"You never talked unless giving us a pep, giving advice, or telling us to do laps. You were really unapproachable, but we always knew we could rely on you though. Buchou, you're the one who's changed the most. I've done simple changes but nothing really noticeable except growing. Everyone knew I would come up with new techniques and excel at being a pro. But I was still approachable, arrogant but able to talk to."

Tezuka glared down at Ryoma, "I never saw myself that way." Ryoma smiled, "I know, but that's why I always wanted to beat you." Looking about he saw they were by the girl's tennis courts and saw to his surprise Sakuno practicing, "I'll see you at the courts Buchou." Ryoma headed straight towards Sakuno all the while calling out, "Bend your knees!"

Tezuka watched as Ryoma headed over towards Ryuusaki's granddaughter. A small smirk appeared on his face as he watched how they interacted together. Shaking himself out of it he headed off for a quick run, wanting to cool off his body before his next match. Before they knew it the regulars had been decided, and it was like they were all back in middle school once again.

* * *

Oishi glanced at regulars and the students beyond them. Taking a deep breath he yelled out, "These are you regulars who will take us through the District Prelims. There is another event that will go down today.... Tezuka-San has challenged me for the right to be Buchou, tomorrow you shall all know the results of outcome of the match. However it will be fair, so whoever stands here in this very spot tomorrow, you shall give them the upmost respect. That is all, dimissed!!"

The regulars stared at Oishi, before going off their own ways. The only ones who stayed behind were Fuji and Eiji. Eiji promptly headed over to Oishi and gave him a hug, "Don't worry and just give it your best!!! And remember I love you!" Oishi chuckled before they headed off to gather their things and meet Tezuka at the appointed meeting place.

Fuji walked over to Tezuka, his eyes determined, "Mind if I come along?" Tezuka glanced up at Fuji as he packed his tennis bag up, "Of course not. Come and tell me what you think about the match." Fuji smiled, "That I will." With that they headed off together knowing that this would be an important match for Seikoto.

* * *

Fuji glanced up at Tezuka before looking at the tennis court before him, "I'm guessing this is the place were the challenge shall take place?" Amber eyes looked down into a smiling face, "Yes, I thought this spot to be appropriate. This is where Echizen realized that he had to extend his tennis skills." Fuji chuckled, "I was right then, that he had to of played you. That also must be the reason he had missed so many days. You went all out on him?" Tezuka nodded, "That was what was needed to bring him into a progressive playing style."

"Tezuka, Fuji."

Both turned their heads to see Oishi all geared out to play, while Eiji stood next to him smiling mischievously, "Yahoo!" Tezuka nodded at Oishi before muttering out, "Don't hold back." Oishi looked to Tezuka's left arm, "Are you sure it's completely 100% healed?" Tezuka 'hmphed', "It's 120% healed." Oishi nodded before gesturing towards the court, "Shall we proceed then?" Tezuka gave a slight nod before entering the court, "Which one smooth or rough?"

"Smooth."

Tezuka spun his racket, and watched it until it finally fell, "Rough, I'll take this side. You serve first." Oishi nodded, before taking his side. In the inside he knew that Tezuka had progressed, but the question remained, _how much had he truly progressed?_ "Ready, Tezuka?" Oishi shouted out.

"I'm always prepared."

Oishi smiled before making a short toss of the ball in front of him and followed through with the racket smashing it back at an amazing pace. Tezuka calmly stood there until the last second, walloping it back. His eyes like steel as he set himself up to win. Oishi ran across the court to return sending it up as a lob, to only realize at the last moment that had been what Tezuka wanted. Tezuka smashed it back, landing he stared at Oishi before returning back to receive.

"15-Love."

Oishi glanced down at the were the ball had landed clearly seeing were it had bounced. He knew that it was time to get serious, for the mark closely resembled something Momo's Dunk Smash would leave behind. He returned to the receiver's line were he tossed the ball high up into the air, to then use his whole entire body to hit the ball back at an even faster rate than before. Tezuka charged up to return it, his gaze steadily watching what Oishi would do next.

Oishi calmly stayed in the center of the court as he returned the ball at a cross court, his wide range of eye sight trying to penetrate Tezuka's weakness. Yet all he seemed to come up with is an immovable wall of steal. Tezuka jumped up to return the ball, and saw to his amazement that Oishi is actually charging up to the net. Giving off a roar, Oishi swung his racket and held the ball for a little bit in the sweet spot before releasing it, sending the ball at an alarming rate back to watch as it sailed past Tezuka.

"15 All."

Tezuka gave off a small smirk, "I see that everyone has been training together, considering Momo was the only one who did a Jack Knife." Oishi chuckled, "He helped me to learn it so our doubles could advance ever more. Learning different formations isn't everything." Tezuka nodded, "I see, then I guess I shall have to go all out then." Oishi sighed, he knew that this match is important. He headed back to serve, and glanced over at Eiji, and saw him giving him a small smile. Giving a grin back he turned back towards Tezuka and served.

Were he quickly returned it, to only have it shoot cross court. Oishi watched though as it curved going straight back towards Tezuka who calmly hit it back. Oishi knew that 'Tezuka Zone' is a pain, for there is only one person who had figured out how to defeat that, and that just happened to be Ryoma. Yet he wouldn't give up, he is the captain for the moment and knew that he really had to push himself in this match. So everyone in the tennis club would know that he hadn't lost intentionally.

"I won't give up Tezuka!"

With that pronouncement Oishi dove towards the ball, making into a diving volley. Landing on the other side it hit the line and then curved back towards Tezuka. Who returned it right away.

"30-15."

That is how Oishi's serve went, running from left to right, front to back. Yet Tezuka still got the first part of the match. Tezuka stared at his oldest friend, before throwing the ball high into the air and hitting it towards Oishi's side. Oishi ran to the left, knowing the situation he is in against a lefty is pretty perilous. Sliding on his heels he is able to hit it back. To only turn his head and see Tezuka at the net, hitting a drop shot.

"Don't give up, Oishi!!!"

Oishi glanced over to the fence and smiled at Eiji's encouragement. Going over to the receiver end, they keep playing. In the beginning it was pretty much already looking like Tezuka would dominate the match. But when the score became 4-0, Tezuka started to slow down.

Fuji sighed as he watched Tezuka trying to dominate the match, but he knew he is tired from the marathon and probably not used to playing long matches anymore since his rehabilitation, "This is the critical moment, Tezuka." Eiji grabbed Fuji's arm and smiled at him, "Don't worry he'll win! This just gives Oishi the chance to gain a couple of sets! Hehe." Fuji smile down at Eiji, "That's true, ne."

When it became Oishi's turn to serve again he was finally able to keep his serve. When Tezuka served though he pulled out the Zero-Shiki serve, making him able to win another set. Fuji called out the final score knowing that at least Oishi had won a couple of them so he wouldn't be to disappointed, "6 games to 2, Tezuka wins."

Tezuka went over to Oishi and patted him on the back, "It was a good match, Fuko-Buchou." Oishi laugh slightly as he shook his head, "Yes it was, though I think I should have been able to win more. Considering I've played tennis everyday, while you had to recuperate." Tezuka let go of Oishi as he headed over to his bags, quickly putting his tennis racket away, "I might have been recuperating, but I was playing tennis. They were only short matches though, I wasn't allowed to do any long matches until they were sure my arm could handle the pressure of the shots I used. This was my first long match from being rehabilitated." Oishi smiled at Tezuka, "Thanks for giving me the honors, Buchou. Well I'll see you tomorrow at practice."

With that Oishi left with Eiji. Eiji of course grabbing a hold of Oishi's hand as soon as possible, and giving him some sympathy. Fuji chuckled at seeming them so intimate, "They've really gone beyond what we knew to the point they can syncro at will, but they only do it in a pinch." Tezuka 'hmph' as he looked down at Fuji, "Have you gone beyond your old level?" Fuji cracked open his eyes, to reveal steal blue eyes, "You'll have to see, Tezuka. Now that the match is over I shall be leaving. Ja ne." Tezuka watched as Fuji left, his mind wandering to what Fuji truly meant with that sentence. Shaking his head he took off towards his own home knowing that tomorrow morning would be an interesting practice, for he is once again, "Buchou.... I haven't called myself that since I left on the plane to Germany."

* * *

Tezuka stood upon the tennis courts, his gaze turning to the players that stood before him. They were twitching in anticipation and nervousness as he stared at them. Giving off a cough he stood up straight, "I haven't been here for long, but I assure you that it was indeed a fair match between Oishi Fuko-Buchou and myself. And with that assurance I promise to lead you towards the Nationals, were Seikoto shall reclaim it's title once more."

Momo leaned in towards Ryoma and whispered, "I believe that is the longest speech I've ever heard him say." Tezuka glanced their way and glared as Momo quickly shut up. Taking a deep breath, "Starters on courts A and B, Second Years on Courts C and D, and first years your to continue your marathon. Dismissed!"

Tezuka watched as everyone quickly scattered, including Ryoma and Taka who he noticed seemed comfortable in their new Starters jerseys. Gathering himself he followed them heading towards the courts, and to were he belonged, beside his friends challenging those who are better.

Fuji watched him through his slitted eyes, a smile upon his face. _'You've become strong Tezuka Kunimitsu...' _Shaking his head of his thoughts he headed straight for Ryoma, "Wanna warm up together for old times sake?" Ryoma glanced over at Fuji, "Want to start from were we left off on the one match, 3-4?" Fuji chuckled, "Ah, but I don't use the original Triple Counters anymore, so are you trying to overcome my new Counters?" Shaking his head, "Never mind, let's just practice." Fuji gave off a evil laugh, "Why Ryoma I never knew you would run away from a challenge?" Ryoma glared back at him, "Fine then Fuji-Sempai let's play, if I remember correctly I was serving before we were interrupted."

Momo and Eiji watched them walk to one of the open courts, "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Eiji chuckled, "Ice Cream, Ryoma's treat?!" Momo laughed, "No, look at Tezuka-Buchou real quick." Eiji promptly turned his attention towards Tezuka, and saw how he was regarding Fuji and Ryoma.

"I say he is 60% jealous of Ryoma."

Momo and Eiji jumped at hearing Inui right behind them. "Don't do that!!" They yelled at him the same time. Inui smirked, "Sorry, old habits die hard. Now what's the plan?" Momo gave a off evil laugh, "Let's use Ryoma to make Tezuka jealous." Eiji's face scrunched up in concentration, "But what about Sakuno?" Inui glanced down at Eiji, "What do you mean, what about Sakuno?"

"Ryoma has a crush on Sakuno that he won't confess up to, and Sakuno's liked Ryoma since seventh grade."

Momo grabbed Eiji and gave him a nuggie, "How did you find this out?!" Eiji shrugged, "Just by the way they've always acted towards each other." Inui quickly brought out his data book and wrote this information down, "Then this calls for a new course of action. For we can't use Ryoma, so who could we use then?" Momo scratched his head in thought, "How about one of the other schools players?"

"Question is, which one.... hhhhmmmm."

Eiji smacked his hands together, "I think I have a good idea.... Atobe isn't dating Oshitari anymore since he got back together with Gakuto. How about him, you know he has kind of had a thing for Fuji." Inui shook his head, "Nope, he is 100% together with Jiro. Jiro confessed and they've been together ever since." Momo glared down at the ground, "I'm thinking maybe Saeki, from Rokkaku." Inui quickly sorted through his data book before announcing, "He is currently not seeing anyone, and I think it would be a perfect ploy to make Tezuka jealous. After all they are childhood friends... I give him a 81% chance of succeeding." Eiji smiled, "Then that's the plan. So I'll give him a call later on tonight." Momo smirked, "I'll go around and invite certain individuals, and have a 'study' break for us. After all Saeki is a straight A' student so it wouldn't be weird for us to invite him."

"Then were all agreed, make Tezuka jealous is a go!"

Eiji's smiled withered, "Then what are you going to do about Ryoma?" Momo groaned and Inui quickly scanned through his data book, "That will take some processing."

"What are you three doing?"

All three of their heads snapped up, "Nothing Buchou!!!" Tezuka glared at them, "Then take twenty laps!! And no dawdling!" The three of them sighed before going off to do their laps that they had earned.

Ryoma chuckled as he watched them take their laps, "Serves'em right for doing nothing." Fuji had a slight smile on his face and is sincerely glad they're his friends. He had heard their whole entire conversation, "Ryoma what are you doing tomorrow?" Tilting his head he honestly said, "Practice and tennis, why?" Fuji chuckled, "I need think Momo needs help on his homework, and I know Eiji does, so you want to do a study group tomorrow, after all you're ahead of Momo." Ryoma gave off an evil chuckle, "You know I'll be there, but I need to practice first, so later on in the afternoon..."

"You just want to sleep in..."

Ryoma hit a twist serve after that remark hoping he would be able to punish Fuji for that prompt remark. While those two had a match, Momo went around suggesting the idea of a 'study group' which the regulars thought was a good idea. Though Eiji did ask one Sakuno Ryuzaki to join them, which she agreed to. Eiji also called Saeki.

"Moshi-Moshi."

"Saeki, this is Eiji. Oishi and I need some help on homework, and since it's the weekend I was wondering if you could help us out?"

"Of course, I don't mind after all we're old friends. What time"

"One."

"Alright I'll see you there."

Eiji gave off a bark of laughter in celebration. So it was deemed that the next day they would all converge together for their 'study group' and put the first stage of "Make Tezuka Jealous" into action.

* * *

I hope you'll all stick around for the next one for I'm sure you'll all enjoy their plan! Please remember to leave me some reviews they do help actually!!


	4. The Study Group

Ryoma lazily walked next to Momo and Ann Tachibana. His eyes holding a little bit of a bag under them thanks to his father, Nanjiro. Momo glanced down at the bumbling Ryoma, "So tell me exactly why you're going again, Mr. I-Jumped-Two-Grades." Ryoma yawned, "Because Fuji-Sempai said I might be able to help out considering on how I am a bit ahead thanks to my tutors, and there is Ponta involved." Ann laughed at that remark, "I heard how easy you're when it comes to Ponta being involved. So if I needed help on my back swing, I would just have to give you Ponta." Ryoma nodded, while Momo scowled at that, "You know I could easily help you out."

"How do you do a Jack Knife then?"

"Ugh, I just go 'Grr'?"

"That's what I thought."

Ryoma laughed as Momo glared at him while Ann had a huge grin upon her face. Latching herself onto Momo's arm she gave it a squeeze, "I'm kidding, plus I've already learned a lot just from watching you and my Brother playing has helped me out." Grumbling Momo nudged her with his arm, "Yeah, yeah. So who is all coming to this get together anyways?"

"Well let's see, us."

"Ryoma..."

"Alright, alright, us, Eiji and Oishi, Kaido and Inui, Kawamura, Buchou, Fuji-Sempai, Horio, Katchuro, Katuski, Tomo, Sakuno, and Saeki from Rokkaku."

Anne looked at them in confusion, "Why is Saeki coming? I understand myself, since I'm with Momo, but why him?" Momo chuckled, "He sometimes helps us out with homework." Now that made Anne even more confused, "Why? Inui gets straight A's and helps you all out. Not to mention Fuji too." Ryoma gave Momo a weary glance, "I'm with Anne, why do you need him when it's obvious we have two brains on the team, not mentioning the fact that Buchou and I are back. Giving us two more. And Oishi, Eiji, Kawamura, and Kaido are not slackers when it comes to homework. Neither are the rest of them."

Momo shrugged, "Really then I have to no clue, maybe he's just here to interact with. I mean we've all known him for awhile, especially Fuji." Ryoma shrugged, "Well he's coming so we can't help that. Let's just hurry up and get there though." Anne chuckled, "You want your free Ponta that bad?" Ryoma glared at her and said calmly, "Yes." Momo and Anne both laughed at that while Ryoma promptly sped up trying to leave them behind.

Fuji smiled at the thought of what his team mates are trying to accomplish, by getting Tezuka and himself together. When he had heard what they were at first saying he had been upset, but then he had thought about it and had liked the idea after some thought about it. Though if they got together, he would still reek his punishment upon them later. With those thoughts he looked at Saeki who is sitting next to him, who is also busy helping Oishi out with a Trigonometry problem. Seeing Tezuka out of the corner of his eye enter the library, he decided to put his own part of the plan into action.

Leaning a bit closer to Saeki, he pointed out an easier to way to solve the problem, "How about you multiply the cubic feet here and then add the perimeter, it will be an easier process than the long drawn out one you were explaining." Saeki turned his head and smiled, "Thanks Fuji!" Saeki quickly turned back to Oishi not evening noticing how close Fuji and himself are.

Tezuka looked around trying to spot his group, while his eyes were wandering though he saw something he wasn't expecting. Fuji heavily leaning against Saeki, and Saeki not seeming to mind at all. He knows that Fuji is outright gay, but he didn't know that he is seeming someone, much less Saeki. Quickly shaking his wayward thoughts away, he approached them. Noticing upon the way that Oishi, Eiji, Kaoru, and Inui are already there.

"Buchou."

Tezuka glanced at Kaoru, and saw that he was designating the empty seat next to Fuji. Nodding he sat next to him, trying to ignore as much as possible how Fuji is still practically all over Saeki, "What do you need help on Eiji?" Eiji perked up at him name being said, "Nani!" Tezuka raised a brow, "What do you need help on?" Eiji smiled, "German, actually Buchou." Tezuka sighed, "Alright then."

Fuji growled under his breath at noticing that Tezuka is ignoring him. A smirk appeared on his face though as an idea came to mind. Leaning even closer he slightly breathed on Saeki's ear, "You mentioned earlier that you needed help in English." Saeki, quickly turned his head and stared at Fuji in confusion for a moment before slightly nodding his head, "Of course." Fuji gave him an impish smile, "What part do you need help on exactly?"

Saeki gave Fuji a weird look, wondering what is going on with Fuji, "Well were supposed to right a poem, but it has to be about love." All the members at the table looked up at that and stared at Saeki, "What type of English class are you taking?" Saeki felt a blush creeping up, "Um.. uh huh, yeah it's English literature, the bad thing is the teacher loves romance books thus forces us to write about love and romance... a lot." Eiji laughed at that, "That's what you get smarty pants!" Saeki rolled his eyes, "Thanks for your support Eiji."

Fuji chuckled while putting his hand on Saeki's arm, "It's okay I can help with the proper placing and sayings. After all everyone dreams of love, ne?" Saeki gave Fuji a strange look, "Whatever you say." Tezuka stared at the person next to him wondering what the the hell is going on with the usually quiet person he had known. Who now seemed to be a person wanting to be loved desperately.

"Where's my Ponta you promised me?"

All attention towards the trio that had just arrived, but all of them laughed at Ryoma's statement. A huge smirk appearing on Fuji's face at the remark before turning towards Kaidoh and holding out his hand, "You owe me 200 yen, for I told you I could get Ryoma to show up." Kaidoh hissed at the that before digging into his pants pocket for the money, "I should've known you would bribe him." Fuji chuckled before getting into his backpack and pulling out a six pack of Ponta, "Now in order for you to get these Ryoma you actually have to help out not just sit back."

Ryoma glared at him before looking at Saeki, "How did they get you to come, considering I know David had trouble with his grades, when you were tutoring him." Saeki chucked, "I'm just here to help out old friends." Which Inui promptly put in his two cents, "I give him 80% that he is telling the truth, the other 20% is that he is just here to see Fuji." Momo and Ann laughed at that, while Saeki glared at Inui, "Actually I came here because Eiji asked me saying that Oishi and him needed help. And since I practice with them a lot it makes sense to help them out since their my friends."

"Everyone get back to your homework, since this is a study session."

All eyes turned towards Tezuka before getting back to their homework, while the trio quickly sat down at the table next to them getting their own stuff set up. Shaking his head slightly, Tezuka glanced at Fuji who seemed engrossed with Saeki, a small pain entering his chest at seeing that before he turned towards Eiji to help him with his German.

Ryoma leaned towards Momo as Anne scribbled in her note book, "What's going on with Buchou, and why is Fuji-Sempai all over Saeki? Is there something going on here I don't know about." Anne motioned for him to keep his voice down, "I don't know what is wrong with Tezuka-San, and maybe Fuji is dating Saeki." Momo quickly put in his own two cents, "Buchou is grossed out at what's changed, and Fuji is trying to make the moves on Saeki, but Saeki isn't buying it." Ryoma simply stared at them, "I'll have Inui-Sempai come right over here and help you out, I'm going to there table."

Momo quickly reached across the table and grabbed Ryoma's arm, "Look I'll tell you later what's going on after the study session." Ryoma stared at him, before reading on Momo's face the truth, "Alright, but you better tell me everything."

"Ryoma-Sama!"

Ryoma resisted the urge to smack himself in the face as he turned his head spotting Tomo with her boyfriend Horio, along with Sakuno, Katchuro, and Katuski following along behind her. Sakuno's face was up in flames at the scene Tomo is causing considering all the Seishun regulars had stopped what they were doing to stare at them.

"Why don't you call me your 'Prince' after all I am your boyfriend?"

"Because, Ryoma has always been my 'Prince' that's why!"

Everyone tried not to laugh at the scene the two are creating, for it seemed to be on a daily basis that those two fought, even though they had been going out for almost a year now. Ryoma buried his head in his hands, wishing this were all a dream. Momo chuckled and patted him on the back, "It's ok they'll shut up here in a few moments, and don't worry Sakuno can actually control her to some point now."

"Tomo-chan! Be quiet were in a library, and for once think of Horio's feelings when you're calling someone else your prince, who is not your boyfriend."

Tomo stared up in shock at what Sakuno had just said, surprise written clearly across her face. Of course everyone else is also staring, for Sakuno had always been a quiet reserved and at times rather shy of a girl. For her to yelling is amazing indeed, and at who she's yelling at seems rather odd, considering Tomo has said some of the strangest and times rudest things ever.

Sakuno yelped and rather hurriedly went in sat next to Anne, burying her face in her shoulder. Everyone chuckled at seeing her return to normal, Anne of course yelled at them, "Oh shut up you lot! Can't you see she's embarrassed enough as it is without you joining." Which made some of the members laugh even harder, for Anne seemed to be having an even harder time not laughing, the only two out of the group who isn't laughing is Tezuka of course and Ryoma who just glared at everyone else, being upset that they would laugh at Sakuno in such a manner.

Tomo gave off a guilty look as she grabbed Horio's hand and gestured to a couple of seats next to Ryoma, all the while she leaned into him and whispered, "I'm sorry Horio, for you'll always be my Prince." Horio grunted in return as he down next to Ryoma while gently pulling Tomo down next to him, "Hey Echizen, do you think you could help me on my Algebra problems?" The other two of the threesome quickly took seats at the table after calming down somewhat.

"I guess..."

Horio cringed, for he knew that Ryoma was upset at everyone else's laughter at Sakuno, but for the life of him he couldn't figure out why. After the commotion everyone returned to their studying though a couple of members seemed to be having trouble, for Fuji kept trying to distract Tezuka, while Tezuka tried to ignore him all the while trying to teach what seemed to the impossible almost, Eiji Germany, and then Ryoma kept glaring up at everyone and occasionally stealing glances at Sakuno, who on the other hand would only talk to Anne who tried to make light of what had just happened. Afer about a couple of hours Tezuka finally called an end to their studying, for he could tell that everyone needs a bit of break, okay a humongous break at that. Which of course made some jump up and down in celebration (which of course would be Eiji).

Saeki smiled at everyone, "Well since were all done studying I better head back, otherwise the team might go crazy. For were all supposed to meet at the beach and gather clams with everyone. "Inui stared at him, "So you're all still getting prepared to face us even though we haven't gone through the district prelims yet?" Saeki chuckled, "Naw, we actually just want to get together and have clams. Trust me we'll train for you soon enough as it is. After all Tezuka-San is back and you do have a somewhat elite pro on your team."

Ryoma glanced up at him, his expression showing of the cocky rookie everyone had come to know and love, "Oh don't worry, after this year when I'm done with high school, I'll be a pro for sure. And I get to laugh while you're the semi-pro." Saeki's smile vanished at those words, shaking his head he glanced around at the rest of them, "He may have been gone for awhile, but he's still the same cocky rookie. Though I have no doubt he'll have any trouble becoming a pro." Eiji glomped Ryoma, "Trust us, we've miss Ochibi-Chan here and are glad to have him back, and your right he'll become a pro for sure." Ryoma shrugged Eiji off, "Well this pro is outta of here, I have to do a photo shoot before I practice some more."

Momo raised a brow in puzzlement, "Who are you doing a photo shoot for?" Ryoma smirked as he raised his six pack of Ponta, "Ponta of course!" Everyone laughed at that, well except Tezuka who "hmm" under his breath. Sakuno shook her head, for Ryoma has been gone and obviously changed in certain ways, but even though he is close to being a top pro he is sill Ryoma.

Anne watched Sakuno stare at Ryoma as he left, she had seen the way that Sakuno had gazed at him ever since she first met him. And knew that those two would get together someday, nudging Momo she muttered, "So, what's the plan for those two?" Momo glanced down at her in confusion for a moment before he understood, "Honestly, we haven't come up with anything yet. For Ryoma's love has been tennis and Ponta, I've never heard of him having a crush on a girl until now.." Anne stared at Sakuno, "I think I know how. I'll try to set her up with one of my friends.."

Inui popped in at the moment, "I give it a 100% that if you set her up with Shinji she'll hate you for the rest of her life." Anne nudged him back with her elbow, "I wasn't even thinking of him, sheesh. I was thinking along the lines of Chitose." Inui adjusted his glasses at that, "I had forgotten that Sakuno had a slight crust on him, I give it 85% chance of working." Momo chuckled, "Then I say give him a call and see what he says.

Tezuka had quickly left right after Ryoma had, not wanting to linger around as much as possible. For it had been a little disturbing how most of his friends are together, though that wasn't what is truly disturbing him. What truly gave him chills is Fuji climbing all over Saeki, though for the life of him he couldn't figure out why that would bother him so much. Shaking his head of such thoughts, he tried to concentrate on the line up for the district prelims that are coming up. Knowing that tennis would be the only way to get such things off of his mind at the moment. What he didn't know is that Eiji and Oishi are following trying to see if the teams plan was working or not.

Eiji glanced as Oishi as he swung there arms, "So do you think Buchou is jealous!" Oishi chuckled, "Right now he's probably confused, after all everything is still a shock to him. Which probably means he isn't concentrating really on his feelings." Eiji pouted, "Well that poop. Looks like were going to have to come up with some more plans, plans to get Buchou and Fujiko together!"

"Sssh, Eiji, otherwise he'll hear you."

"Gomen, I'm just so frustrated that he doesn't realize his own feelings." Eiji muttered. Oishi squeezed his hand, "Do remember it took us almost to our second year in high school to realize we love each other." Eiji smirked at remembering there confession, "That is true, ne." Oishi chuckled, "It's okay Eiji we'll get them together before the year is out, and with Inui's predictions I would say before Nationals start that they'll be together." Eiji jumped onto Oishi's back, "Your right, Inui's predictions haven't been wrong since the second half of the first year."

With that thought in mind they started texting with most of the rest of the team on the next plan of how to get the captain and Fuji together. Though Momo surprised them with a call to everyone.

"So Chitose has agreed to ask out Sakuno, and knows that it's to get Ryoma and her together. Apparently his Pinnacle of Mastery has somehow been able to see into peoples relationships, don't even ask me how."

Kaidoh was the one to actually remark back, "Psshh. So when does the stunt start?" Momo gave out an evil chuckle, "Why tomorrow of course Mamushi!" With that remark he hung up, wanting night to hurry up and come to see the action for tomorrow.

Sorry that is has been forever since I've updated, and I'm sorry this chapter is so short. But I've had a lot of stuff happen this past year, including my Grandmother passing away due to her cancer. And then me losing my job, which meant I was searching for awhile. But I have a job now and have time to write again. So I'm back.


End file.
